


Art for In The Shadows of Death

by weaselett



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: Art for SpencnerTibbsLuvr's story 'In The Shadows of Death'





	Art for In The Shadows of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Shadows of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661783) by [SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr). 



Text and Textless Cover:

[](https://imgur.com/uxB39Rp)

[](https://imgur.com/QQeG5Vh)

 

And the spirit animals inspecting one another:

[](https://imgur.com/aAdSqSQ)


End file.
